Second Chances
by TeenHeart
Summary: All of her life Jordan has had to compromise not only her feelings, but also herself. This all changes when she begans to take risk and leave the Vulturi and head to Forks. Will running in to some of our favorite charcters be enough? You surly will fins out when she decides to give life, and love another chane.


**Thanx for reading Second Chances chp1 :D! Please Review**

As I looked into Alec's eyes' I could tell this was the end, the end of the beginning. He didn't really love me, how could he? Vampires are incapable of love. Looking back on it now I was a foolish girl; to think that I was something special, somewhat of a prize. I was nothing more than a mere play thing, a shiny new toy to play with that would soon be disregarded as soon as something more luring appeared in sight. For the moment I was a time filler, maybe even entertainment. My heart although cold, would pray for the later of the two. To be young is to be naïve, and to be naïve is to be in love. So I thought.

"I love you" Alec said as his cold lips presumed to press against mine.

I couldn't breathe. Although cold I still enjoyed his lips pressed against mine. I enjoyed his wicked spark of ice. Unbeknown to me I suddenly wished for this moment to never end. It reminded me of a happier time when I was his and he was mine, all mine. So much had changed since then, so why had I chosen to stay? My thoughts were broken by Alec's cold hands sliding behind me and lowering me to the bed. I wanted to yell stop, I was yelling but only in my mind. For weeks now Alec had tried to take our relationship farther. He said it would "prove our love to one another". "Alec your hand's there so cold…I" before I could get any more words out he was off of me. A part of me felt lighter than feathers at this moment. I had always imagined my first time being romantic and special with the one that I loved. I fixed my face to look sorry and tiresome in the hopes of reducing his anger. My efforts were useless; I could see Alec's face began to twist with anger. He wasn't use to not getting what he wanted. "Alec I'm sorry your hands were just so cold and..." I couldn't even come up with a reasonable excuse this time.

"We are done for the day" Alec's voice rang out coldly filled with anger.

I quickly exited Alec's room. As I walked down the long corridor I saw her. Her name was Addison; her beauty was indescribable, everything about her perfect. From here long curly blond hair to her perfect body, I longed to posses that type beauty. I knew just where she was heading, straight to Alec's room to finish a job I simply refused to start. As she passed by me I tried to divert my attention. I pretended to look at the golden crown molding on the ceiling, and the beautiful red window drapes. "What a beautiful mansion" I said to myself as if it was my first time noticing these things. My head turned back to discover the undeniable truth. He didn't love me everything had been a lie. This confirmed my deepest heartache but I knew that I had to make a change. I was going to leave. Where I was headed I didn't know, but any place was better than this. My heart ached more than words could describe. It was his fault so why did I care? He had hurt me, betrayed me, my love. I had given him everything. Without a doubt it was time for me to escape. There was just one problem, my mother. I loved her more than words could describe, she was the only reason why I had chosen to stay in this horrid place, and for a lack of a better words "home". As I continued my walk I decided to go talk to my mother. "Hey mom can we talk?" my voice rang out though the empty room. I decided to leave her a note: "Dear_ mom I stopped by to talk to you about a few things, anyway see you tonight I love you.". _I knew that better than anyone else she would understand. I decided that I better go wash up for dinner. Living with the Vulturi did have its perks, the most delicious food in the world. I decided to go with a black lace dress, my father had picked it out for me; he had said it brought out my lovely brown skin, mahogany hair, and my burning red eyes, which were much like his. I hated getting ready for dinner, prim and proper always. Never the less I couldn't understand how monsters could hold such a high sense of elegance. I continued the process of preparing for dinner by removing my grandmother's necklace. My mother had given it to me; she said that it would always connect us to the tribe.

"Lovely, Simply Lovely Jordan," my father said as I walked slowly down the ivory winding stair case "I've never been more proud to be your dad!" my father's voice rang with delight.

I never understood why we had to dress up for dinner.

"She does look rather pretty." Jane hesitated with a twist of envy.

I immediately pretended as if I hadn't heard Jane and made my way to my mother.

"Please sirs spear me! My family was in danger, I had no other choice!" our victim screamed.

"We have no other choice we must eat, you have committed a crime." Caius said

Without another word from either Caius, or the victim Felix snapped his head.

We began our meal.

***promise to update soon :) hope you enjoyed***


End file.
